Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: A Stardust Night Raid
by supersonicstyle13
Summary: The stardust crusaders assist night raid in taking down the empire.(Non canon parings and events will take place.)
1. Kill the stars!

Jotaro Kujo knew something was not right the second he stepped into the capital. He was supposed to meet Kakyoin here, and yet he was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, Him being late is no surprise, but I am surprised none of the others are here." Jotaro thought as he walked down the street. Jotaro turned down an alleyway, only to see a small girl being bullied by a group of bigger boys.

" Go back to your old country you runt!" The boys jeered at the girl, laughing at her as she began to cry.

"What? You gonna cry now?" Said the biggest boy in the group. Jotaro had heard enough.

"Star Platinum!" Jotaro yelled at the boys. All of a sudden the largest of the boys flew in to the wall of the ally as if he was punched. Followed by the other boys. When the last boy hit the wall, the wall crumbled. Jotaro walked swiftly over to the girl and patted her shoulder as he walked past her.

"My, My, Jotaro do you thing you may have over done it a little? I mean they were just boys." Said Jean Pierre Polnareff, as he rounded the corner of the alleyway.

"Hey Polnareff. Where were you? And where is Kakyoin?"Jotaro asked in his trade make annoyed tone.

"Whoa, Whoa. Slow down jotaro. I was looking for you and I can't find Kakyoin either." Polnareff said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"We might as well go get something to eat." Jotaro said as he began to walk out of the alleyway.

"Agreed." Polnareff said following jotaro, tossing a gold coin over his shoulder to the girl who had been watching jotaro in awe.


	2. Marilyn Manson Part 1

Polnareff re-adjusted his bag. It seemed a little lighter than it was a while ago and he suspected that the man he and Jotaro just passed had stolen something from him, but in a place as large as this, there was no point in making a scene.

"Jotaro, so where do you want to go? Polnareff asked while he was looking around, not finding much to his liking.

" Lets go... there." Said jotaro pointing at a tavern that was a few yards ahead.

"Jotaro, are you even legal to drink alcohol?" Polnareff asked with a confused look on his face.

" Yes. I am legal to drink alcohol, Polnareff. Besides that place looks like less of a hell hole than the other places around here." Jotaro responded with an annoyed tone.

The two comrades entered the tavern and ordered the special and a mug of something that smelled suspiciously of moon shine. Jotaro lit up a cigarette and offered one to Polnareff, who declined. Now that they were settled in, they began trade stories of the road and speculations of where the others were.

"I believe Kakyoin is with the others and that they managed to find a place to stay. And how did you get separated from the others Jotaro?" Polnareff said as he took a sip of his drink swallowed and pushed it away with a look of disgust on his face.

" Well, Kakyoin is obviously okay with the luck he's got on his side. Sadly I don't know where avdol and the old man are. I got separated from them because of a cross roads. I went one way and they went the other, and we agreed to meet here."

" I left the group to find us a hotel, and next thing I knew I was here. In the capital. Thank You." Polnareff said as their food was delivered to their table.

Jotaro and Polnareff took a bite of Special, which happened to be Beef and Potatoes. Jotaro swallowed the bite, wiped his mouth, got up and left. Polnareff bite down on the meat and gagged almost instantly. He calmly spat into his napkin, got up, went to the bathroom and vomited the piece of beef up. Polnareff paid for the meal and left the tavern, rushing out to catch up with Jotaro, who was about half way down the street by the the time Polnareff had even stepped out of the tavern door.

" Jotaro, slow down. Wait for me!" Polnareff yelled as he ran after Jotaro.

Jotaro slowed his pace enough for Polareff to catch up.

" The food was awful Polnareff. Why would you pay for that crap?!" Jotaro exclaimed angrily.

" Jotaro, I'm trying not to get arrested. I have heard that not paying for a meal is considered a serious offence around here." Polnareff said in a matter-of-fact tone.

" Whatever. We need to find a place to stay for the night." Jotaro said adjusting his hat, to shade his eyes from the setting sun.

"Agreed." Polnareff said as he reached into his pocket to get his wallet, only to find that it was not in his pocket.

A horrifying realization hit Polnareff. His wallet must have fallen out of his pocket as he was running after Jotaro, which means in a city like this, his wallet would be long gone if he went gone back to look for it.

" Hey Jotaro, I've got a funny story. It seems that when I was chasing after you I lost my wallet."

" Good Grief Polnareff. Sounds like something only you could pull off. I still have my wallet, so I will pay for the room tonight." Jotaro reached into his coat pocket and could not find his wallet.

" What the hell?! Jotaro yelled.

" What is it Jotaro?" Polnareff asked, confused.

" My wallet is gone. It seems to have been stolen, but with my stand and reflexes I should have seen any pick-pocket that tried to rob me." Jotaro said with a puzzled look on his face.

" Well, It looks like we are on the streets tonight Jotaro." Polnareff said with a sigh.

" Shut up Polnareff." Jotaro growled.

" Well, I'll go find us a nice street corner or something. Are you coming? " Polnareff said as he turned around and began to walk away.

" I'm coming." Jotaro said, and he began to walk after his friend.

" Maybe someone will take pity on us and give us a place to stay for the night." Polnareff said with a hopeful smile.

" Don't count on it." Jotaro said as he looked around for a place to sit down.

" Got some blankets in that bag of yours Polnareff?"

" I think so, I'll check when we find a place settle down." Polnareff said absentmindedly.

By the time they finally deiced where to sit down it was dark, and for once the streets were quite. Polnareff found two blankets in his bag,tossed one to Jotaro and covered himself, a large carriage with two brown horses, one driver and a few Guards clopped to a stop front of them. A young girl and a guard stepped out of the carriage.

" Miss Aria, you really need to control this habit of yours."

" I just can't help it. I can't stand to see someone out on the streets."

" Okay, Miss aria, but you need to stop picking up people from the street, I mean, you have already picked up one person today."

" Hello, would you mind staying at my house tonight? " Aria said to Jotaro and Polnareff with a kind smile on her face.

" Hello Madam, and thank you for your kindness Aria was it?" Polnareff said with a happy smile. Polnareff then looked over at Jotaro. For some reason Jotaro looked...Uneasy.

" Hey Jotaro, what's wrong? Polnareff asked with a pang of concern in his voice.

" It's Nothing. " Jotaro said after a brief pause.

" Well then, Jotaro and Miss Aria, Shall we be going? " Polnareff asked his companions.

" We're off." Aria said with a laugh.

To Be Continued.


	3. Marilyn Manson Part 2

When our heroes got to the house they were shocked by the house's pure splendor and size. When Jotaro, Polnareff and the third traveler who introduced himself as Tatsumi stepped out of the carriage, grabbed their luggage and began to walk toward the mansion.

" So Tatsumi, what brings you to the capital? " Polnareff Asked to the young swordsman.

" My village fell onto hard times and me and my friends left the village to go find a fortune in the capital, but I was separated from them and now I'm hoping to find them here, in the capital." Tatsumi said with a sad smile.

" But I have not seen them yet. I hope they are okay."

" Actually, we are in a similar predicament ourselves." Polnareff said with a reassuring clap on the shoulder, which sent Tatsumi sprawling a few steps forward.

Jotaro re-adjusted his cap again.

" What's the matter Jotaro? " Polnareff asked, sounding concerned.

" Huh? It's nothing Polnareff. It's just I feel like there is something about that house."

" Now Jotaro,there is no way Lady Aria would no, _Could_ do anything to hurt anyone."

" Polnareff, you are way to trusting. She could be the enemy. Our fight with DIO went really bad. All six of us barely made it out alive. Iggy lost a leg, Kakyoin lost a finger and Avdol lost an arm!"

" Calm down Jotaro! She's just a little girl." Polnareff said now feeling concerned for Jotaro.

" We're here." Aria said nervously from behind Jotaro.

And with that our heroes entered the house, leaving the road behind for the first time in days.

When Jotaro, Polnareff and Tatsumi stepped through the door a familiar face awaited Jotaro and Polnareff.

" Kakyoin?! Is it really you?" Jotaro and Polnareff exclaimed in surprise and happiness.

" Yes, it really is me. How is it going Jotaro? What's up with you Polnareff? You have got to tell me everything!" Kakyoin said with a smile as he began to pour a cup of tea.

" You first Kakyoin." Jotaro growled at his friend.

" Woah, chill out Jotaro! I'll go first. No need to be rude."

" I got to the capital one day before you, Jotaro but I took a wrong turn and was not at the meeting point, and as my wallet was stolen Ms. Aria was knid enough to take me in for the night. And I decided to stay here one more night before I left to look for you."

"Kind of a Jerk Move, don't you think Kakyoin? You were going to wait another whole day to come look for me and the rest of us? How do you know Aria isn't working for the Enemy? Don't be so stupid!"

"Jeez, Joatro, calm are you so high-strung? I am quite sure that Aria is not evil."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because she can not see my Hirophant Green. I have summoned it around her many times to test her. She has passed every time."

" Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"Good night Jotaro. Sleep well. We will see you in the morning."

Jotaro walked off with out saying another word, Just adjusting his cap as he walked away.

Kakyoin and Polnareff shrugged and shook hands, glad to be together again. And with that they went off to bed, soon to be followed by Tatsumi.

Later that night, about midnight.

Aria's mother walked the halls of her home with a journal clutched tightly in her hands.

"What a fun little hobby this is..." She said before her stride was cut short.

Her arms had been severed at the elbow. She stared at the gushing blood in shock.

"What?!" She said just as panic began to set opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Her body fell to the ground in two neat halves as a girl with pink hair sheathed a pair of gigantic scissors. and walked through the scene of the carnage as if nothing had happened. And as the girl turned down the next hallway, Jotaro Kujo wandered into the crime scene.

"What the hell?" Jotaro exclaimed as ran over to Aria's mother's corpse.

"What happened?"Joatro yelled,as he got up and rushed around the corner to see...absolutely nothing. Jotaro heard a scream in another hall.

"Wait..Wait please! I have a family!"

"So did all of your victims you sick bastard."A feminine vice snarled.

"Drop him."Jotaro said in a calm tone to the woman who was holding Aria's father aloft.

"Fine." the girl said as snapped the man's neck with a sickening crack, then dropping him to the floor, where he landed in a heap.

"You killed him,and he did nothing to you. Star Platinum!" Jotaro growled at the tall blonde girl.

"What now? I could have sworn you said something along the lines of Star Platinum?" The blonde girl said in a confused tone.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

The girl went flying through a wall and into the next room.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed.

"He didn't even move! How did he hit me?!"

"So you can't see him... Good. Star Finger!"

The girl screamed in agony as some thing as sharp and cold as a knife stabbed through her shoulder, pinning her to the wall.

"Give up and turn yourself into the police."Jotaro said as he walked out over the room, being careful to step over the body of Aria's father.

Polnareff woke up with a stiff neck. By the time he was fully awake he realized that he could not move his hands. Or legs for that matter. Polnareff wondered why this was, so he looked over at his wrists to see that they were shackled to a table! And so were his legs.

"I'll just summon my silver chariot! Yeah, that will work!" But much to Polnareff's horror he could not summon Chariot!

Polnareff looked over to his right and saw Kakyoin!

"What the hell is going on?!" Polnareff yelled over to Kakyoin.

"I don't know, but I can not call my Hirophant Green!What about you Polnareff? Any Luck with Chariot?"

"No."

"This is bad."

"I figured. Who could have done this?"

" Could it have been Aria?"

"No way Kakyoin."

Outside the doors Kakyoin and Polnareff heard a loud noise, like that of gun fire.

All of a sudden, the doors were kicked in. And Tatsumi, a blonde girl, and a girl with black hair stepped into the shed. Soon to be followed by Aria.

"Do you see?" The girl asked to Tatsumi, Who looked sickened from looking around the shed. Now that the shed was light enough, Polnareff and Kakyoin to look around, only to be horrified. Corpses were hanging from the ceilings. Polnareff vomited on the floor, until he began to dry heave.

"She did this!" The girl with black hair said to Tatsumi, who turned to aria in disbelief.

"Did you do this this?"

"We all did." Aria said with a nasty grin creeping across her face.

"Mom, Dad and even the guards. You country commoners are just cattle! And I'll kill all of you! Because I have a special power!" Aria yelled hysterically as she pulled a knife from her dress pocket, And stabbed herself in the shoulder. A large amount of blood sprayed from the wound, and Aria began to laugh. The girl with black hair rushed at Aria, but was smacked back wards into the shed, landing on a corpse.

"You can't beat me! Because I get stronger the more negative emotion that is directed towards me!"

"Kakyoin! She's a stand user!"

"I know. Why can't we summon our stands?"

"She must have drugged us! That is the only explanation!"Polnareff exclaimed in horror.

To Be Continued...


End file.
